Accidentally in Love
by KisandraWesker
Summary: A dare made by Angeal and Genesis turns into something else for our little Cadet Cloud and his buddy Zack when they venture to Sephiroth's apartment
1. The meeting

Accidentally in Love

Zack and Cloud go into Sephiroth's apartment because of a dare made by Angeal. Cloud's not all for it, but that will soon change... SephXCloud Gift spin off story from Sephyfan'sRumors. Thank you for the hilarious story!

* * *

"Zack! I don't want to get in trouble!" Cloud whined as he dragged helplessly towards Sephiroth's apartment on the third floor.

"Look, I'm not going to be embarrassed by Angeal and Genesis again! That gil and the chance to humiliate them in front of Sephiroth are all too good to pass up! Now c'mon!" Zack said, dragging him the stairs.

Cloud sighed. Once again, he had been dragged into another stupid dare made by the commanders Genesis and Angeal. When he can a break? The answer: never, especially with his roommate always pulling him in things like this. But, going to _his_ Sephiroth's apartment didn't all that bad... right?

Zack snickered as the two neared Sephiroth's door.

"Perfect..." he chuckled as he plunged the key that Angeal snatched from Sephiroth's office while he was away.

The door creaked open and Zack found the light switch. The apartment was the size of a family living room with a connected bedroom and kitchen. But what surprised them both... his apartment was mostly messy! Take out cartons were strewn across the coffee table, three trash bags were lined against the wall, clothes laid across the black leather couch and some in the seat... but in a short summary: all in all, it was a _complete mess_!

"Oh... my... _GOD_!!! Look at this place!! And he says I'm messy! What a freakin' hypocrite!!" Zack laughed.

"Ok, we saw what General Sephiroth's apartment looks like can we—" but Zack was no longer beside him.

"_WHOOOOA!!! _Cloud, look at this bedroom!" Zack shouted from the location.

Cloud darted in and his eyes widened... clothes were _EVERYWHERE_! From shirts and pants, all the way down to his boxers!

"What the..." he gasped.

Zack burst into laughing hysterics.

"This is too rich!! I gotta get a picture of this! If he ever sticks me with double cleaning duty again, I'll just use this!" he snickered, readying his camera phone.

"Zack no!!" Cloud shouted, quickly covering up the lens.

"Oh c'mon, Cloud. I just need one!" Zack whined.

"NO!! I won't let you embarrass General Sephiroth like this!" Cloud said defiantly.

"Cloud, move away from the phone!" Zack shouted.

"I said NO! And that's final! Look, he could be back any moment and we'll be in big trouble and I mean BIG!" Cloud snapped at him, now glaring.

"We're not going to get in trouble. Just one photo proof and we're outta here, ok? Pleeeeeeeeease?" Zack pleaded.

Cloud only glared. Suddenly, they heard approaching footsteps!

"Now... where's my key?" came a familiar deep voice.

Cloud felt his heart thump against his chest, as if it were going to beat out of him any second! It was General Sephiroth!

"Cloud, behind the couch!" Zack hissed, shutting off the lights and they both dove behind it.

What seemed like an eternity, the door opened and in came the famous General. Zack put a finger to his lips, telling him to keep quiet. To their horror, Sephiroth plopped himself down on the couch, leaning his back. Several strands of his long silver hair slipped behind the couch and dangled in front of the boys.

Cloud stared in awe at the smooth locks, his face growing rapidly hot. He reached a slightly shaking hand to touch them, but Zack quickly caught it and pulled it back, shaking his head vigorously. After a moment, Sephiroth got up and made his way to the kitchen. Cloud's head hung slightly, missing his chance to touch the General's hair. They heard the fridge door open and something being taken out with a sigh.

The smell of ramen immediately took to the air, followed by Hinata's theme played from his iRadio. Zack bobbed his head to the music while Cloud rolled his eyes. After three minutes, his ramen was set. He came into the living room and sat on the couch and once again, several locks of silver hair came tumbling down behind the couch.

Cloud beamed. He reached out a hand and gently took one of the strands while not getting Sephiroth's attention. When it touched his hand, he suppressed a squeal. The strand feeling so smooth to his touch. His heart raced again as he longed to brush them. Zack saw what was going on and jerked back the blonde's hand. Cloud looked at him with pleading eyes, but his roommate shook his head, not wanting to get busted. The sound of a cell phone made them freeze. Sephiroth stopped eating and listened to where the sound was coming from. Then, he got up and headed to his room. The two heaved a sigh of relief as Sephiroth answered the call.

"We need to get out of here. The longer we stay, the more of a chance we'll get busted!" Cloud mouthed to Zack, who nodded in agreement.

As they leapt over the couch...

"_ZACKARY_!!" Sephiroth roared from his bedroom.

"RUN!!!" Zack screamed, both running out the door.

Sephiroth tore after them, looking livid. The two flew down the back staircase. The sound of the angry General's footsteps made them run faster. Cloud was terrified, running from the General. As much as he wanted to stop and stand up to him, the thought of him being buried six feet under made him reconsider as they came to the outdoor plaza. They looked around.

"Which way?" Cloud squeaked.

"That way! The way we came in!" Zack ordered, dragging the blonde by the wrist.

"GET BACK HERE!!" they heard Sephiroth scream.

They ran into a hallway and took a left, leading to the exit... hopefully. But, that was not meant to be... it was a dead end!

"We're trapped, Zack!!" Cloud stated, clinging onto his friend's sleeve.

"No duh!" Zack snapped.

Then, the shadow of the General loomed closer as Sephiroth walked around the corner. If looks killed, Cloud and Zack would've both been dead. Cloud hid behind Zack, afraid for his life.

"You two made a big mistake going into my apartment..." Sephiroth hissed angrily.

Cloud shook with fright; he had never seen Sephiroth so angry all the time he had been in ShinRa. He looked almost... evil. He looked around, trying to a way out, but Sephiroth had them trapped as he stalked towards them. Having the sudden sense of survival and determination, he suddenly took Zack's Buster Sword and stood, ready to fight. Sephiroth's eyes widened, then smirked as he took out his long Masamune.

"Cloud, no!" Zack cried.

But, unleashing a battle cry, Cloud charged his beloved General.

"Please forgive me!" he thought as he lunged for him.

Sephiroth blocked it and the fight began. Zack could only watch as the two fought with everything they had. He saw an opening and darted for it.

"Sorry, Cloud.." he thought as he dashed away, unscathed.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth had knocked Cloud to the ground, but the blonde flipped out as the General went in for another attack.

"I won't let him kill me! I WON'T!" Cloud screamed in his mind as he felt his Limit Break arise, signified by a rainbow colored aura around his body.

Sephiroth sensed it and was amazed.

"His power's off the charts! What's driving him?!" he gasped as a wave of power surged towards him.

With a scream of determination, his Limit Break burst out in one word...

(AN: here it comes!)

"_OMNISLASH!!!!_"

He started a chain of slashes, dealing damage to the General. Then came the final blow.

"_YOU'RE THROUGH!!_"

The final blow sounded like an explosion as he added the _coupe de grace_. The smoke cleared... and there was Sephiroth, body against the wall, cuts everywhere and Cloud still stood, using Zack's sword for support, panting and worn out. He looked up and realized what he did: he beat the great General Sephiroth! A grin played on his lips as the realization washed over him. He pumped a fist into the air, shouting victoriously.

"I can't believe it... I DID IT!" he whooped, jumping up and down.

As he landed, his left knee suddenly seared with pain, making him cry in agony. He must've twisted it when he was fighting, but God, did it hurt! Sephiroth awoke immediately upon the blonde Cadet scream out in pain. He slowly arose, brushing off the pieces of wall and dust and hurried over to him. Cloud, seeing him coming, tried to run for it, but his knee wasn't making it possible as he fell again, hot tears of pain rolling down his face.

"Cadet, please don't move! You'll injure it more," Sephiroth said with concern, kneeling next to him.

What surprised Cloud was that there was no venom in his voice... only worry and concern. Strong and gentle arms slinked under his trembling body and he was lifted from the ground. Cloud looked up with confused eyes and Sephiroth smiled softly.

"You're going to be ok. Let's get that knee fixed, ok?" he said.

Hearing sincerity in his voice, Cloud nodded as the General wiped away the blonde's tears. He carried him back to his apartment and laid him on the couch. Sephiroth hurried into the kitchen and ice was heard being placed into a plastic bag. Seconds later, he came back and placed the makeshift pack on Cloud's knee.

"I'm sorry I scared you. But there's something that really shocked me; you did a Level Four Limit Break on your first try. How did you do that? No Cadet could've done that," Sephiroth said, kneeling next to him.

"I... I don't know, sir. It's like... when I saw you the way you were, I, as corny it may sound, didn't want to lose. Something deeper inside me just drove me to the limit and maybe... beyond, by the way I was feeling," Cloud replied, closing his eyes as he thought about what happened earlier.

"Well... you sure surprised me, Cadet. That was quite a fight you gave. I don't mean to frighten you and brag, but those who challenge me don't survive a minute. You survived a good half hour. Then... you busted out Omnislash. Your power level surged way beyond that of mine. If you would've really let your power go, you've could've... well... you get the picture, right?" Sephiroth said with a smile at the end.

Cloud laid his head back. He can't believe the compliment he got from the General, but something else bothered him.

"I... I still can't believe what I did. I almost killed you, sir, and I didn't mean to," he said, new tears threatening to fall.

"It's ok... I forgive you, Cadet. You've grown stronger than I expected of you," Sephiroth said, stroking his blonde hair, making him smile and blush.

"Sir... I wanted to say something to you, but first..."

Without warning, when he went to whisper something, Cloud started to fall off the couch and accidentally grabbed the front of Sephiroth's shirt to steady himself and found his lips on his in a kiss instead. Sephiroth was surprised at first, but gave in and kissed him back, his hands cupping the blonde's face as he slowly helped Cloud back up. Feeling the General kiss him, a tear ran down his face.

"What the... !? He's... he's really kissing me! He likes me! He REALLY likes me!" he exclaimed mentally.

After a moment, the two broke apart and Sephiroth wiped away the tear off the blonde's face.

"... Is that what you wanted to say?" he asked softly, brushing Cloud's cheek.

Cloud blushed redder and shook his head.

"That was an accident... sorry, sir," he said timidly.

Sephiroth smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I think... you're in love with me... and that's no accident to me, Cadet... or should I say... Cloud Strife," he said.

Cloud smiled and kissed him once more.

*******

The next day, Cloud and Sephiroth entered the cafeteria. Cloud's knee was wrapped up and was on crutches while Sephiroth had an arm around him.

"CLOUD!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Zack cheered.

"Hmph... no thanks to you! You ditched me!" Cloud huffed.

"Eh... yea, about that" then he cried "I just didn't want to get killed!" Zack said sheepishly.

"So you just left me?! Some friend you are!" Cloud yelled, an anger tick mark near his head.

"Look, I wanted to help you, but I saw the explosion and I thought Sephiroth did something to you, so I didn't go back!" Zack tried to explain.

"You could've at least come back and check on me! Did you think of that!? I bet you didn't!" Cloud snapped, turning his head not wanting to hear it.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Zackary. Cloud could've been seriously hurt and you just left him there. Soldiers never leave each other despite circumstances" then he turned to his men and yelled out "Is that right, soldiers?!"

"YES, GENERAL, SIR!" replied the men in unison.

"No one is left behind, Zack. You should know that, being a First Class Soldier. As punishment for that and breaking into my apartment... double cleaning duty, starting tonight," Sephiroth added.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!" Zack cried.

Cloud shrugged, smirking.

"Sorry, Zack. Can't help you. What can I say: revenge is sweet best served cold," he said before joining Sephiroth at the table.

Zack's head hit the head as he groaned.

"If only I had that picture..." he sighed sadly.

At battle practice, Cloud stood by Sephiroth as the Cadets and 2nd Classmen trained.

"So I only have a month until my knee's better?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth nodded. Cloud sighed sadly.

"I don't like being out of the action. Grrr... I feel helpless like this," he growled, clenched his fists so tight they turned white.

"Don't think like that. Take it as an opportunity to learn their mistakes and see if you can do better. How's that sound?" Sephiroth said, catching Cloud's chin between his gloved fingers.

Cloud nodded, anger instantly gone as soon as Sephiroth spoke.

******

Later that night, as Cloud was going to bed, he heard a guitar playing from the General's office. He peeked inside and saw the General playing. He listened for a moment, then recognized the song he was playing: Fukai Mori! As soon as Sephiroth started playing, Cloud came in, adding the lyrics

_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
_

_Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
_

_Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
_

_Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
_

_Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
_

(Sephiroth and Cloud)

_  
Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
_

_Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu!  
_

_Itsuwari ya uso o matoni!_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku!_

They both laughed as Sephiroth continued playing. Cloud earlier had sneaked a finger to the intercom, broadcasting it all over the base as soon as the song began. Soon, every soldier was listening.

(Sephiroth)

_Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama  
_

_Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku  
_

_Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite  
_

_Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

Toki no rizumu o shireba mo ichido toberu darou  


(Both)

_  
Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara!  
_

_Ikite yuku doko made mo  
_

_Shinjiteru hikari motome  
_

_Arukidasu kimi to ima_

Sephiroth and Cloud heard the guys cheering all the way downstairs. Cloud started laughing as the General looked at him with a surprised look.

"You didn't..." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

Cloud nodded.

"You're great... and they need to know it," he said, smiling.

"...Thank you, Cloud. Let's show them what we can do," Sephiroth said.

(Both)

_Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni!  
_

(Sephiroth)

_Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu!  
_

(Both)

_Itsuwari ya uso o matoni_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku!  
_

(Cloud)

_  
Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara!  
_

_Ikite yuku doko made mo!  
_

(Sephiroth)

_Furikaeru  
_

_Michi wo tozashi  
_

(Both)

_Aruiteku eien ni!  
_

(Cloud)

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku  
_

_Ikite yuku eien ni_...

The song ended and the guys' cheer came in a muffled roar downstairs. Cloud embraced Sephiroth and the General kissed his cheek.

"Sir! That was amazing!" exclaimed his secretary.

"I'll say! Great song, Sephiroth!" came Lazard's voice.

"GO GENERAL AND CLOUD!!" shouted Zack, Genesis and Angeal.

"Thank you, everyone. I didn't know that Cadet Strife did that. Maybe I should thank him in a way you guys won't know until tomorrow morning," Sephiroth said with a playful smirk.

Cloud smiled as Sephiroth walked up to him and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss Cloud would never forget. They were accidentally in love... and neither regretted it one little bit.

* * *

What do you think? If any of you are Sephyfan's friends, send word of this story.

Other than that, review and tell me what you think! No flames please!!


	2. I Need a Hero

Epilogue

I just wanted to add this chapter for fun! SephFan's comment gave me an idea. 'They should start a band' is what it said. Well... that gave me an idea. Thanks SephFan!

* * *

I Need a Hero

Every soldier was packed into the huge main hall. Apparently a few weeks ago, Genesis had spread a rumor, saying a band was performing tonight. Behind the curtain, a certain blonde was pacing back and forth.

"Zack... I'm nervous..." he said.

"Dude, relax. It's just one song. You'll be alright," Zack said, ruffling his blonde spiked hair.

Sephiroth came up, dressed in a black muscle t-shirt and black Levi pants. He wrapped an arm around Cloud in an attempt to calm his nerves and it worked for he relaxed in his lover's hold.

"I agree with Zack on this. If Genesis says we're going to be great, then we'll show them that we ARE," he said.

Cloud nodded, smiling.

"Guys, we're up in one minute!" Genesis called out.

"Gotcha! Let's get ready, guys," Zack said before they split.

Outside, the soldiers saw the lights go off and went nuts. The girls in the band were a female soldier named Kisa and Tifa, Cloud's childhood friend.

"You guys ready?" Genesis asked, taking his seat behind the drum set.

The rest of the band nodded. Zack went outside and a light was shone on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the event you have been waiting for! Give it up for... THE LIBERATORS!!!" he announced, making them go nuts.

The curtain was drawn and there was the said band. Cloud smiled to Sephiroth, who nodded in return and started the song. The band followed suit and the crowd cheered once more. Then, Cloud and Sephiroth started the lyrics.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
_

(Tifa)

_Falling off the edge today  
_

(Sephiroth and Cloud)

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
_

(Kisa)

_I'm not superhuman  
_

(Sephiroth)

_Someone save me from the hate  
_

(Sephiroth and Cloud)

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
_

(Tifa and Kisa)

_Falling from my faith today  
_

(Sephiroth)

_Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live  
_

(All)

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  
_

(Cloud)_  
__I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
_

(Tifa)

_My voice will be heard today  
_

(Sephiroth)_  
__I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
_

(Kisa and Tifa)

_I'm not superhuman  
_

(Cloud)

_My voice will be heard today  
_

(Sephiroth and Cloud)_  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
_

(Kisa)

_My voice will be heard today  
_

(Sephiroth and Cloud)

_It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves  
_

(All)_  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time_

(Sephiroth)

_Save me just in time  
Save me just in time  
_

(Cloud and Tifa)_  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
_

(Tifa and Kisa)

_And we're not ready to die  
_

(Sephiroth and Kisa)_  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me  
_

(Cloud and Sephiroth)_  
I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
_

(Tifa and Kisa)

_I will be ready to die  
_

(Sephiroth)_  
A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time  
_

The crowd was going berserk at this point. Cloud was practically beaming at Sephiroth, who smirked at him.

"Let's take this home!" Cloud exclaimed.

(All)

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  
_

(Sephiroth)_  
(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
_

(Cloud)_  
(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I need a hero  
_

(All)_  
_

_I need a hero  
_

"SOLDIER, LET ME HEAR YOU!!" Sephiroth shouted.

(Band + Crowd)

_A hero's gonna save me just in time__!_

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as the song ended, Zack cheering at the top of his lungs. Sephiroth pulled his lover into an embrace.

"We did it, Seph!!" Cloud cheered over the crowd.

Genesis and the girls joined them in a group hug. Sephiroth looked at Cloud before capturing his lips in a kiss. The crowd whistled and cheered as the scene unfolded. Sephiroth and Cloud both had a hero... and that's each other.

* * *

That song was from Skillet. What did you think?

WWE Fans should recognize it from the 2010 Royal Rumble as their theme song.

Anyway, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
